Parent application Ser. No. 235,419 discloses a resilient type exerciser for simulating climbing. In the preferred embodiment disclosed therein, an adjustable step is provided which operates in connection with adjustable resisting means to vary the effort required by the user climbing the step. Such device overcomes various disadvantages with natural climbing by providing facilities which are readily available even for indoor purposes. In the preferred form disclosed in the parent application, the resisting means is in the form of resilient members such as springs which are attached to a base member the distance of a normal stride away from the step and which are attached at the other end to the user.